Bloody Kisses
by Topaz Twilights
Summary: Alex and Bobby have a new and twisted encounter on Halloween.Warning: Bloodplay! Somewhat graphic adult scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Warnings: Bloodplay, somewhat graphic sex.  
A/N: This was me, using two of my favorite fictional people to indulge in my favorite personal fantasies. . I LOVE this story. ----------------------------

Bobby sighed quietly and squirmed in his seat, casually tossing popcorn into his mouth and chewing it almost certainly too fast. It was thirty minutes into the movie and he was afraid he'd made a big mistake. Two night's ago, he'd read in the paper that a local theatre was running a vampire movie marathon, for Halloween, and asked Alex to go with him. Of course she'd said yes, and he'd gotten dressed up in his favorite out of work outfit (dress pants and a black button down; he always left the top three buttons open, and a leather jacket he'd spent an obscene amount of money on because he liked the way it clung to his upper arms, though he'd only worn it once). Once the movie started, he'd tried to snuggle up next to Alex in his seat, but soon found it uncomfortable in the worst way. And she'd begun to notice the strange way he wiggled around every few minutes.

The first movie had been Dracula, not the original, but a remake with no-name actors that no one knew. The second movie had been Interview With the Vampire. He guessed they wouldn't be able to get away with not showing it, because after all, it was the big thing. The Lost Boys was next, and then Queen of the Damned. Now they were showing something with Brotherhood in the title, and Bobbby was going mad, just trying to figure out why he'd thought it would be a good idea to bring Alex there. She was no doubt thinking the worst of all his squirming, and as he thought about it, she should. It was pretty strange. Here he was, a grown man, unable to sit still during a movie, bouncing around like a child who'd had WAY too much sugar. He had his eyes closed, and he was trying to count to one hundred when Alex lay her head against him and pulled his arm around her. It was such a horribly bad idea, it made his brain hurt, and for a moment he entertained the idea of pushing her away.

But no, that would send the wrong message, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Though he also didn't want her to know exactly how screwed up he was. But he left it alone and pretended to enjoy the movie. He thought he was doing a somewhat convincing job, gasping in horror when everyone else did and hissing through his teeth when someone was bitten. Then Alex lay her hand on his leg. Not really his leg, more like his inner thigh, and his eyes widened and his heart sped up and he was suddenly extremely embarassed. He pulled her hand away and held it tight for a moment before whispering to Alex in his most urgent sounding tone that it would be best for them to leave. So they left. And in the car while Alex drove, Bobby stared out the window with his eyes closed.

Alex, who had been noticing strange things about him all night, stared at him every chance she got, hoping he could tell she was looking. She didn't know why, but he seemed to be embarassed, and she wanted to know what he was embarassed about more than anything.  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked, casually, flicking on her blinker and checking for oncoming traffic. He turned quickly to look at her, dazed. "What?"

"I said, what's wrong with you? You're being weird"  
"Oh?" He tried to look innocent. It didn't work.  
"Don't give me that. Something's bothering you." She glared at him for a minute, then as a distraction adjusted her rear view mirror. "If you don't tell me what it is...I'll make you go home tonight." She tried to hide her mischievious smile.

"Maybe..." he cleared his throat,"maybe you should anyway"  
"What?" Bobby flinched at the tone in her voice, and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well...I only mean, because I'm sort of...pre-occupied"  
Alex scoffed. "Pre-occupied? Oh please. Don't lie to me Bobby. You were fine when we went into the theatre."

There was a low rumble of thunder and a single flash of lightning in the sky, and Bobby tried to pretend he was interested, looking out his window up at the sky. "Yeah...well..it's kind of personal"  
Alex made no sound. That was a bad sign. He looked at her, and knew he was going to have to speak up. No answer meant she was offended, offended meant she would stay that way for a while, which meant he'd have to make it up to her, which meant a lot of things he shouldn't be thinking. Not in his current state.

He sighed. "Fine. God. If I tell you"  
She glanced at him. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh, tell anyone, or be completely freaked out."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "This sounds juicy." She punched the horn at a passing car before she pulled into a parking place outside her apartment building, then she turned to look at him. "I promise"  
Bobby twisted around in his seat to face her, and looked down at his hands.

"Well," he began, and cleared his throat, "it's just that I get really into those movies. Like...certain elements of them are...exciting." He could feel her eyes on him, and could tell by her lack of reaction, that she didn't understand. He sighed and tried again. "Vampire movies, sort of...like, with the blood and all that...biting and..."

"Oh my God.." she said quietly, and he could hear in her voice that she was smiling. "Blood turns you on"  
"Well..." he scratched his chin again, and looked at her. "Yeah, actually"  
"That," Alex said, turning off the car and pulling the keys from the switch, "is so incredibly hot."

Alex climbed from the car quickly, dragging her purse behind her, and started inside, without another word, leaving Bobby wondering what had actually happened. He took his time going inside, shuffling awkwardly up the stairs with his hands in his pockets and his head down, except when he said hello to Alex's neighbor, who winked at him as usual, then went on his way. He wasn't quite sure Alex had got what he meant, and he was glad. If she didn't quite grasp exactly how he meant "exciting", then she could have no idea how screwed up he was. That was a plus. He stumbled into her apartment, tripping over the rug as he did everytime, and closed the door behind him.

He was trying to ignore the twittery feeling in his stomach, the one he got when he was thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking. But he couldn't stop thinking about those movies. Scantily clad undead sex goddesses pressing quivering men to the wall and simply devouring them, with one bite. Bobby was too ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but he'd often found himself wondering what it was like to feel that body quivering in fear against you, a flood of thick, warm blood flowing down your throat...

He was startled from his thoughts, when Alex grabbed his hand. He looked at her, slightly dazed.  
"Are you okay?" He nodded.  
"I just feel a bit...strange"  
"Why?" She smiled, mischieviously. "'Cause you told me your dirty little secret?" She stepped closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nodded again, looking down at her.  
Alex tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down within her reach. "I won't tell," she whispered, before kissing him. His arms went around her waist, holding her against him, and he kissed her back, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She squealed in surprise when he spun them around and pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his body. That was when the lights went out. The storm was progressing outside, and Alex set about finding a few candles, leaving Bobby feeling abandoned, still leaning against the wall.

Ten minutes later she'd come back holding two lit white candlesticks, placing them in the candleholders on either end of the coffee table. Then Bobby spotted a small package clutched in her left hand. "What's that?" he asked, genuinely curious. She smiled at him slyly, and dropped the package on the table, walking toward him. He saw that it was, in fact, a box of razor blades, shiny and new. He stared down at her, one eyebrow raised.

Alex was still smiling when she linked one finger through his belt loop and pulled him toward her. "Just in case." She said, her breath hot on his neck.

"In case of what?" he asked, gently pushing Alex to the floor and straddling her. Bobby lowered his head to her throat, gently nipping her skin. She giggled.  
"In case you want to play."

He looked up at her, slightly surprised. She giggled again, and trailed her nails down his throat, making him shiver and close his eyes, throwing his head back slightly. Alex was incredibly turned on by this new knowledge of Bobby's blood fetish, and while she'd never had such feelings herself, she could respect his by being open minded enough to let him give it a whirl.

She sat up, Bobby still straddling her, and kissed him, hard and needy, one hand on each side of his face.  
After he shrugged off his jacket, he went to work unbuttoning Alex's blouse, and once the buttons were all open, he left it draped over her shoulders. He didn't know why, but he liked the way it looked like that, and Alex didn't seem to care anyway. She was tugging his shirt off with one hand and trying to unbuckle his belt with the other. After a minute or two of struggling, she managed to undo his belt and pull it off. She giggled and held it up, winking.

Bobby shook his head. "I'll tie you up later," he said, seriously, then he lunged for her throat, sucking her skin into his mouth and, without warning, biting down. Alex squealed, dragging her nails down the back of his neck and arching against him, letting out a low moan. Bobby, ignoring the difference in weight, straightened his legs, long enough to wrap them around Alex and pull her closer to him. He had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her shoulder, holding her within his reach as he continued to chew on her. After several minutes of that and Alex moaning quietly in the darkness, he stopped, and looked into her eyes. Her face seemed almost vacant, as if she were simply waiting for him to decide what to do. And that made up his mind.

In one swift move he grabbed the package from the table beside them and opened it up, taking out a single blade, which glinted in the faint candlelight. With one finger he brushed one side of Alex's shirt off her shoulder, completely exposing her skin. She watched him remove the blade, silently, and he stared at her for a moment, awaiting protest. She didn't say a word. But she pulled the shirt off her shoulders so that it hung around her elbows and waited. Slightly relieved, Bobby tightened his legs around her and gently drug the small blade across her chest, just above her breasts. She hissed through her teeth and he saw her close her eyes, but he was beyond feeling bad.

He knew if she hadn't wanted him to, she wouldn't have let him. Besides, the damage was done, he might as well get something out of it. So he lay the blade on the floor next to them and wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head and lapping up the blood which had begun to drip slowly from the cut. That was when he felt slightly dirty. It was that and the way Alex was moaning quietly, and he knew it was partly from pain. But what made him feel the dirtiest was the desire that he had to go on. Closing his own eyes, he closed his mouth over the cut and gently began to suck.

Alex's body jerked and she moaned louder, sounding to Bobby as if she were starting to enjoy it, and she wrapped both arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding his head in place. She could feel his teeth pressing into her flesh and she shivered.  
Several minutes later Bobby pulled away, a few droplets of blood glossed his lips. Alex, feeling daring, leaned forward and licked the blood from his mouth. He stared at her, surprised, before he kissed her, gently, and pushed her back on to the floor, moving so that his body was holding her down. He felt a little guilty, because he knew she felt some pain, but he also felt the undeniable desire to take more. So he broke the kiss and took the blade from beside them on the floor, this time making a smaller cut just above the first, and immediately lowering his mouth to lick the wound clean.

Alex moaned again, wrapping her legs around him. She was quite surprised at how erotic she found the whole thing. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to stop. Bobby had one hand on her side, and the other under her, on her back, trying to lift her body within his reach. Alex's head dropped back and her breathing quickened, subconsciously, she arched her body into him again.

When Bobby pulled away he was nearly panting, and he licked his lips clean, gently laying Alex back onto the floor. He simply looked at her, silently for a moment, before he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and kissed her. "Thank you," he said, taking a deep breath. Alex was smirking up at him, an idea forming in her head, and she shoved him back into a sitting position, climbing into his lap. Smiling mischieviously she took the blade from where he'd left it on the floor. He stared at her, curiously, before he realized what she planned to do. "It's my turn." She said simply, kissing his cheek.

And she gently drug the blade diagonally across his chest, leaving a only slightly smaller cut than he'd left on her. He watched her all the while, even as she lowered her head just as he had, and traced the cut with her tongue. It was when her mouth closed over it that he closed his eyes, concentrating on the tingly sensation that shot through his body when she began to suck at the wound. He heard Alex moan quietly, and she placed one hand on his stomach, pressing her teeth into his skin and nipping gently, then sucking more. A slight smile crossed his lips. He could tell that she was enjoying it as much as him, and that was a thrilling concept.

Alex lifted her head and glanced toward the window, hearing another deep rumble of thunder, then she looked back at Bobby. He pulled his shirt off completely and threw it across the room, then he helped Alex to remove hers, and throw it in the same direction. Alex lifted herself up enough for him to undo his pants and free himself, then Bobby lifted her skirt up around her hips and pulled her panties to one side. She kissed him hard, and he thrust up into her, causing her to gasp into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him and, leaned her head back. Bobby placed one hand on each of her hips, helping her to move and keep a steady rhythm.

A steady, slow moan was coming from Alex, and Bobby was certain she was close to her orgasm. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently, and causing her to gasp. Seconds later her orgasm hit, and she tightened her legs around him almost to the point of causing him pain. It was then that he climbed to his knees, laying Alex flat on the floor, and shed the rest of his clothes, taking the liberty of removing Alex's skirt and panties in the process.

He covered her body with his once more and, using one hand to push her legs apart, he entered her slowly. Alex placed her hands on his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around him, occasionally arching to meet his rhythm. Bobby grunted once, and when she could feel his body trembling, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head to one side, exposing her neck. His rhythm quickening, he sank his teeth into the soft flesh in the crook of her neck, causing her to cry out, and shudder against him, driving her nails into his shoulders. Alex moaned softly, and drug her nails up the back of his neck.

After that he bit down harder, but pulled away, realizing that there were drops of blood dripping from Alex's collarbone. He planted his hands flat on the floor and began to thrust harder, and faster. "Look at me," he urged Alex, who had closed her eyes once he'd bitten her. She opened her eyes obediently, and while arching to meet his thrusts, she placed one hand on his chest. Alex tightened her legs around him just as his orgasm hit, triggering hers, and they cried out, rather loudly, before reaching for each other and falling back onto the floor.

They lay there for several minutes, silent, Bobby on top, Alex stroking his hair. After a while he lifted his head to examine the bite mark which was still bleeding near Alex's shoulder. She'd scoffed when he suggested a band aid, so he shrugged, and casually traced the wound with his tongue, before placing a gentle kiss on the bit of bloody skin.

Alex chuckled, and scratched his stubble. "Happy Halloween," she said, kissing his bloody, slippery lips.

END. 


End file.
